Más allá del paraiso
by Arli-chan
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO! kenshin de 23 y kaoru de 18 son universitarios novios hace 4 meses...una sorpresa de kenshin cambiara sus vidas para siempre....no todo es lo que parece no! las apariencias engañanun poco de misterio accion y Romance! Un KxK n. Leaan! P


mi 1er fic de rurouni kenshin

y obvio de mi apreja preferida

durante un año solo leia fics de esta pareja xD amo dms este anime y me enkanta kaoru ¬.¬ me karga tomoe >, ¨

ay qe dejar el pasado atras y vivir el presente no! eso pienso yo!

pues una istoria loka...universao alterno que no me gustan muxio

pero que bah! ojala que les guste n,n y que no se po...

Disfruten su lectura D y si les gusta escribo mas!-

quiero conocer mexico!

JAMES BLUNT te amooooooooooooo!

n.nU lo siento...ejjeejejejejjejeeejejejeje

enfin aqui esta el 1er capitulo de mis super historiaaaaaa

kya! n.-

Más allá del paraíso

Chap 1: como empezamos esto?

Llevaba más de 3 meses de relación con un chico de mi universidad.

Nos conocimos de casualidad en la cafetería de la universidad cuando sin querer tropecé con el, resultado los 2 en el suelo con nuestros apuntes desparramados por todo el lugar.

Muy nerviosa con la cara roja como tomate pedía disculpas sin parar y le ayudaba a recoger sus hojas. Cuando ya estaba todo en orden me pare rápidamente en dirección a la salida, el me toma del brazo, para mi sorpresa me pide disculpas y me invita un café.

Y así fue como lo conocí estudiabaArquitectura y su sueño era hacer un postgrado en una universidad allá en Europa. Fue así como nos convertimos en los mejores amigos a pesar de estudiar carreras distintas teníamos ramos en común en los cuales pasábamos noches enteras tratando de entender algo. Nos reíamos de los profesores o nos contábamos aneadotas pasadas mientras las horas pasaban y no estudiábamos nada.

Y así pasaron los meses, y me di cuenta de que sentía más que una gran amistad por él.

Una tarde mientras veía la lluvia caer por el ventanal de mi habitación cuando repentinamente sonó mi celular.

Era el. Confundida baje corriendo las escaleras y para mi grata sorpresa lo vi empapado con un ramo de rosas en su mano derecha lo hice pasar y le pregunte por que tanta locura. Pero su respuesta fue lo que mas me sorprendió y sin mas preámbulo y una enorme sencillez confiesa que se había enamorado de mi y si yo aceptaba ser su novia.

Obviamente dije que si enseguida era un sueño echo realidad.

Y es así como hoy ya llevamos casi 4 meses de relación y espero con ansias cual será su regalo de aniversario.

Siempre llega con alguna sorpresa, miro el reloj de la cocina mientras ayudo a mihermanomayor (sano xD) con la comida ( kaoru en la cocina o.o? desde cuando que Sano cocina! ...x algo es un universo alterno xDD) solo quiero que sea mañana.

Creo que la excitación es mas fuerte que yo, como apresurada ya son más de las 23:00 y mañana tengo que despertarme a las 6:00 AM por el simple echo de tener clases a primera hora de la mañana, todo un martirio.

A La mañana siguiente…

Maldición! voy tarde miro el reloj de mi habitación para darme cuenta que ya son mas de las 6:30 y que ya debía haberme duchado hace mucho rato

Con agua congelada como castigo tomo mi ducha matinal en menos de 5min me visto tomo una tostada que dejo mihermano sobre la mesa.

Y salgo corriendo a más no poder con la ilusión de poder alcanzar el bus.

Para mi suerte un chofer bastante simpático acepto sin regaños mi pase de estudiante y me senté al fondo esperando y rogando no tener mayores problemas.

Finalmente llegue a la universidad 20 minutos antes de que comenzara la clase lo que me dio la oportunidad de poder pasar sin problema y apuro a mi casillero. Camine intranquila mirando si por algún lado mi romeo se atrevía a pasar, desilusionada llegue a mi casillero que quedaba justo a mi altura, lo abrí y sentí un olor muy particular. Era un perfume de hombre que me embriago al segundo parecido al Hugo Boss que tanto me gusto cuando mi novio me acompaño al mall para comprar una crema como regalo para mi mamá. Busque algo desesperada de donde provenía tan delicioso aroma de un pequeño sobre celeste

Lo abrí y encontré una pequeña nota en su interior que decía

"_te espero donde te invite la 1era vez que te conocí...a las 18 PM…tengo algo para ti...Te amo"_

No saben lo sorprendida y encantada que quede cuando termine de leer su mensaje...Tenia que admitirlo me había entrado una enorme curiosidad por saber que se trae mi adorado pelirrojo entre manos

Estaba tan emocionada por conocer este gran secreto que no puse atención durante toda la clase.

Si hasta me caí un par de veces por la escalera y si no fuera por mi queridísima amiga Misao ya me veía en el hospital

Estaba excesivamente feliz y emocionada

Kya!


End file.
